Charlie's First Time
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: A short story featuring Charlie Weasley and his brother Bill at Hogwarts. A beautiful older woman teaches Charlie what he needs in order to please a woman.


_Based on characters created by J.K. Rowling_

Charlie's First Time

During his first year at Hogwarts, Charlie Weasley discovered his love of magical creatures. After the first of many detentions, he was sent to work with Hagrid, the school's game keeper, who took him into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid introduced him to the school's hippogriff herd. From that moment on, he was transfixed.

He actually tried to get detention so he could work with Hagrid until Professor McGonagall finally pulled him aside and told him his continuous detentions were threatening his status as a student. His older brother Bill told him to knock off because he (Bill) had a reputation to uphold, and if he didn't stop being such a butt head, he'd end up expelled or worse—in Slytherin.

Because he admired his brother and was terrified of Professor McGonagall, Charlie straightened up immediately. After that, he was allowed to help Hagrid whenever he had a free moment. Professor Flitwick no longer cringed at the sight of Charlie, and while Professor Snape tried hard to find a reason to give him detention, Charlie never crossed him or gave him cheek or said an unkind word to his face. Charlie spent every waking moment before and after school taking care of the wide variety of magical creatures that Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest were home to.

During his second year at Hogwarts, Charlie discovered his natural Quidditch ability. He was chosen as seeker that year. He was hailed as the finest seeker in Hogwarts in over a century. Thanks to Charlie, Gryffindor finally began winning games and won the House Cup. There was even talk that Charlie was good enough to play for England. Now he split his time between Quidditch and helping Hagrid with magical creatures. He especially loved the flying creatures and invented a game similar to Quidditch where the players rode hippogriffs, combining his two loves.

In his third year at Hogwarts, Charlie discovered that girls loved animal lovers and Quidditch players. And, Charlie discovered that he really loved girls. Some of the older girls in school were always trying get him alone. He took groups of girls on private tours and they were also enchanted by the unicorns. Since he had a natural ability with all creatures, the unicorns, who usually didn't like boys, came to him freely, and seemed to enjoy being groomed by the handsome, but shy Charlie. Some of the girls were very bold, but Charlie was too shy and admittedly inexperienced to do anything.

His brother Bill noticed the attraction girls had for him; something he had in common with his brother, who had always been popular with girls. Bill was handsome and he was the coolest student at Hogwarts. He was Prefect, of course, a brilliant student, and he had the Weasley sense of humor. Charlie was not jealous of his older brother, for they were very close. He was envious of the way Bill handled the minions of silly to sexy girls.

Charlie was 15 years old in his third year; since his birthday was in December, he turned twelve a few months after arriving at Hogwarts in his first year. So, it was natural for him to begin to notice the differences between girls and boys. He wanted to be cool like his brother, who had lots of experience with girls, but he didn't know how to go about it.

Bill saw two fifth years flirting with Charlie during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Charlie often helped Professor Kettleburn handle the creatures because Charlie still had all his important body parts. The girls were doing everything they could think of to get his attention, and while Charlie smiled back at them, which encouraged the girls to try harder, it never went any further than simple flirting. After the class, Bill took him aside and asked him what his problem was, those girls were hot for him.

Frustrated, Charlie told him he knew that, but he wasn't experienced enough to know what to do. He was very naïve.

"I'd like to know what I'm doing, and not embarrass myself." He said looking fondly after the two girls.

"Believe, me Charlie, those girls can show you how it's done," Bill said with a knowing look in his eye.

"You're probably right, but if I'm going to you know, get close to a girl, I'd like not to come off looking like a spaz. I do want to have sex one day, but I think it would be better if I knew what I was doing. Right now I have no idea; and that's not one of the things I want girls to be able to laugh about."

Bill understood what Charlie was talking about. He was a bit of a perfectionist. "So you want an older woman to teach you?"

Charlie looked at him, stunned. "That's absolutely what I want. I thought about going to a prostitute but if Mum ever found out I wouldn't need to worry about ever having sex."

Bill laughed. "I know a young lady that could help you."

Charlie looked skeptical. "Really?"

Bill nodded. "She works as a bar maid at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She's very pretty and very nice. I can introduce you to her."

"This isn't a trick is it?" Charlie asked, even more skeptical. "What's her name?

"Eva Kellogg." Bill said. "No, this isn't a trick. Look, next weekend you get a trip to Hogsmeade. I'll set everything up. Yes or no?"

Charlie looked at the two girls who were still watching him and giggling. "All right, but just don't tell Mum."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to die. I'm in my prime." Bill said seriously.

Charlie was distracted the rest of the week. For the first time since his second year, Charlie blew off a chance to practice Quidditch on Saturday morning. He met up with his brother and together they made the short walk to Hogsmeade, the only wizard-only community in Britain.

Bill didn't go into the Three Broomsticks because it was early and Eva wouldn't be going into work until that afternoon. He followed a cobblestone street to a very well cared for neighborhood. He went to a tiny cottage on a corner lot, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. Charlie was even more nervous. She was beautiful. She couldn't have been older than 18. She had full red lips and curly raven colored hair that grew past her shoulders. She was a peasant blouse and a full belted skirt. She wasn't wearing shoes. Charlie swallowed hard. She smiled at Bill then turned to Charlie. She looked at him slowly from the top of his head to his feet. Then she smiled.

"Eva, this is my brother, Charlie. The one I told you about." Bill said

"I could tell you were brothers right away. My, you're handsome like your brother. Come on in, Charlie. You don't mind, do you Bill?" she asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, not at all." He slapped his brother on his back. "Have fun, little brother." And he turned and walked away.

Charlie was so nervous he knew he was shaking and he must look like a spaz to her. But she just smiled and pulled him into her front room. "Sit down," she said, indicating the sofa closest to them. He did as he was told.

She sat next to him. She didn't try to touch him or stroke him or any of the things Charlie was imagining. She turned to the table next to the sofa, and said, "Charlie, I'm going to give you a potion. It isn't dangerous or anything; it'll just help you relax and enjoy yourself. Bill told me that you were inexperienced but that you wanted to learn how to please a woman."

Charlie wasn't sure if the words 'please a woman' ever came out of his mouth; it was more like don't want to look stupid, but he nodded silently.

Eva smile became broader. "Wonderful. If you learn how to please a woman, Charlie, a woman will always please you. Do you understand?"

He thought he did. It made sense. He had never thought of anything but his own pleasure, and he certainly jacked off enough to know that having sex with a real live woman would be even better, but if he took the time to please her, both of them would get something out of it and would increase his own pleasure.

"You don't have to love a woman to make love to her," Eva said, handing his a vial of the promised potion. "But you should respect her and want to please her. That makes it better for both of you."

Charlie swallowed the contents of the bottle and licked his lips. It tasted good. She sat back and waited patiently for the potion to take effect. "Are you in a hurry?" she asked.

That was an odd question, he thought. He shook his head.

"Good. How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Okay," he said, not sure how he was supposed to feel.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked, taking the bottle from him.

He shook his head. He had kissed a girl cousin once when he was eight, but he doubted if that counted.

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked again.

Again he shook his head. It seemed like his breathing and heart beat were slowing down. He was calmer, and so aware of his surrounding and the closeness of her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her hair.

"What do you think would please me?" she asked. She must be reading his mind.

"If I touched your face and kissed your hair."

Eva smiled. "Would you like to touch my face like that?"

He nodded. Without hesitation, he pushed her hair away from her eyes, and his fingers followed the curve of her jaw to her neck. He caressed her hair and kissed her hair, and then he kissed her neck. She moved to allow him better access to her neck. "That feels very nice," she whispered.

He began to feel a very warm glow throughout his body. He was reacting to her; feeling his body respond to her pleasure.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked, breathing slightly harder. She was still in control, but Charlie could tell that she responding to him.

He kissed her without answering. Her lips were full and soft, she was eager for his touch, but he didn't want to rush anything. He was enjoying her enjoying him. That's what she meant when she said about pleasing a woman. It made perfect sense. He could get exactly what he wanted by giving the woman what she wanted.

By asking him if he was in a hurry, she was actually controlling his timing. There was no need to go fast. She was telling him that a woman liked it thorough, not too fast or not too slow.

When he finally ended the kiss, Eva looked at him very pleased at his progress. He was beginning to understand and she knew when the time came, he would be a fantastic lover.

"Now," she said sitting up. "There are a few other things you need to learn and I think you will know everything you need to know."

He sat up in the seat. He was definitely aroused. "Okay."

"Always treat a woman with respect, and never brag about your conquests to other men. Unless the girl's a whore, your lovemaking will be very special to her. She wants to be respected not made to feel like you've used her. Do you understand?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I do."

"Women like sex too, but they think about it differently than men do. Don't be in a hurry. It's better when you're both ready. And a woman doesn't get an instant erection like a man does. You have to work for it, but once a woman is turned on, there's no stopping her.

"A lot of times, sex can be painful, especially a girl's first time. That's when patience comes in." Charlie nodded.

"And most important, and I'll say that again, most important, the whole purpose of sex is to make babies, and unless you're prepared to raise a child; think about the consequences. No matter how much you want it and she tells you that she's protected, it's up to you to protect her from getting pregnant."

Of course Charlie knew that's how babies were made, but he'd never thought about it as a reality. She showed him how to use protection.

"Now please me, Charlie." She said.


End file.
